


Now Hiring!

by Fishy_Mom



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Curses, Minor Violence, Other, Reluctant AU, a little bit of gay but only a little bit, alternative universe, may add later???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Mom/pseuds/Fishy_Mom
Summary: Salvaging animatronics, ordering endless entertainment tools, swiping floors and getting rid of crying children is a hard work for two people. You don't want to go bankrupt with that. That's why Michael Afton- the owner of a brand-new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria- decides to hire more people. The posters "Help Wanted" attract attention. Especially her attention...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Now Hiring!

"Michael."

A tired looking man was slowly falling asleep at his desk. He spent all his free time in that damn pizza place. Although he was already used to night shifts and the sounds in the vents that meant animatronics were approaching, he still hadn't learned how to handle all the stress and the urge to fall into the embrace of a soft bed as soon as possible. His hair was disheveled and dirty, there were bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep, and his skin, almost purple, made you wonder if he was really 30. It seemed that he was at least 50 years old. And it was just embarrassing to go out in his rumpled clothes, smeared with hot oil and ketchup. A badge with the name Michael Afton hung askew on his chest.

"Michael!"

Michael jerked his head up, blinking in the light of the lamp above him. His computer had long shut down, but the old annoying fan was still running. The morning starts not with coffee, but with the thought of how big the electricity bill will be. He turned around and saw his colleague. The only person who helped him with everything-hiring employees, ordering furniture and equipment, cleaning, and so on. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was holding a mop that had been taped over with duct tape - some nasty kid had broken it in half when he was hitting Rock Freddy on the legs. He smiled maliciously as he looked his friend up and down. 

"You need a shower and now."

"You think I don't know that?"- Michael yawned lazily and stretched. His friend sighed and leaned on the mop, watching Michael try to get up from the chair. His body seemed so heavy, even though Afton himself was rather emaciated. 

"It's seven o'clock. We have to open soon, and we haven't finished cleaning since yesterday. You better wash that nasty face of yours and help me. We should also turn on the animatronics. I'd be very thankful if you say "Oh, don't worry, Jeremy, I'll do that"- He mocked him by imitating his voice. He made it pitchy and bitchy.- "Those freaking animals give me the creeps!" - He straightened up and Michael took the mop from him.

"Sometimes you talk so much, it makes me sick, Fitzgerald."

"I see we are in a very good mood! That's the spirit, keep up the good work, Mr. Afton!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Michael left his small and dark office followed by his friend. They passed through corridors which old wallpaper was plastered with posters of cartoon robots inviting children to try a slice of pizza (for just 4 dollars, and this is definitely not a literal theft of money from the wallets of poor parents!). The echo that bounced off the walls like a ball disappeared as soon as the men entered the pizza parlor. Decorated with garlands, balloons, and the same posters, the room was almost ready to let in a new batch of visitors. Jeremy went in first, whistling some song. Michael was as annoyed as Jeremy's hair was red. Toreador from Carmen? Really?! Michael fixed his hair and name tag, clenched the mop in his hand and went into the bathroom to get a bucket of water. As soon as he entered the bathroom he was greeted by his ugly face and an animatronic standing in a corner.

"Holy shit!"

He jumped away and looked at the robot up and down. It was a turned out animatronic of a bear. He had a microphone in his hand, his mouth open, revealing huge teeth. It was one of the salvaged and repaired animatronics, Lefty. Michael moved closer to him and waved his hand at his face. Turned out for real. He turned to his back and pulled a switch that turned the robot on. The black bear raised his head and looked at the man with his dead eyes. Michael understood why Jeremy was so freaked out. He was too, but he was a little bit better at hiding it. But not when an animatronic stands right in front of him. He examined the body and noticed something black and white inside the robot's torso. Puppet. 

"Did you eat the puppet again? Buddy, I understand that this is what you were made for, but why don't you cut that out? I know you understand me."

He sighed and looked in the mirror again. It sickened him to admit that he was almost identical to his father. Michael looked at Lefty again. It seemed that Lefty looked at him a little more lively. 

"There is no more murderer to kill children. There is no need for the Puppet to get out of the Pizzeria to help lonely children who are about to become victims. There is no need for you to catch her..."

Lefty turned his head to the mirror. It was kind of strange to watch a robot have an existential crisis because he looks like an abomination.

"Now get outta here, I am trying to concentrate on moping the goddamn floors. And let the Puppet go, goddamit!"

Michael opened the door for Lefty. The bear hesitated for a second then moved to the door. Michael could see Jeremy jump at the look of the salvage animatronic and scream "Jesus fucking Christ, what were YOU doing there??". Lefty looked as annoyed as Michael, but it was probably just Michael's interpretation of bear's face. He liked to think that they have feelings and he knew they do. It was mostly anger or sadness, but sometimes he hoped they had some understanding of humor in them. He watched Lefty setting Marionette free into her box. She got out very quickly and hid in her safe place. Michael then closed the door.

"Back to floors!"  
_______________________________________________________

Michael got out of the bathroom with a bucket full of water. It took them both maybe an hour to clean the whole place. This is how small it was. It was time to turn on the animatronics. Michael had to prepare himself mentally for that job. Animatronics are not to bug out. But before he moved out to the backroom of the stage, Jeremy stopped him.

"Wait a sec, Mike!"

Mike turned around. Jeremy doesn't usually call him that. It reminded him of the old Freddy Fazbear's, where he called himself Mike Schmidt... If Jeremy called him that, it means something is totally up and it may or may not be good.

"What is it, Jeremy?"

"I thought about um... hiring more people. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's pretty dope working together, but I don't think we will manage it. You are working your ass off taking the job of a manager AND a security guard, I melt my brain while doing taxes and swiping spider nets off the walls at the same time. We need help, Mike."

Yeah, it was something good. Finally, a very good idea from Jeremy's mouth. But Michael lowered his head and looked at his old shoes. They didn't have the budget to hire more people. But at the same moment, that would have improved quality of the pizzeria and they could've get more money... This could come in handy. He raised his head again to see Fitzgerald shrugging his shoulders. He looked cold and hungry. 

"Alright. Let's arrange that in the evening today, alright?"

Ginger's eyes glowed and he looked like a child who was told that he goes to Disney Land. It kind of made Michael happy, too.

"Great! Then, good luck waking up those devilish things, let's work the hell out of this day and organize the thingy!"

"Yeah..."

"Keep up the good work, Mr. Afton!"

Michael said "Stop calling me that" inside his head. This is what his father was called. He didn't want to be associated with this man, but he knew that Jeremy was just mocking him. Does he tolerate it? Nope. Will he let it slide off? Yes. There's no way he could stop Jeremy anyway.  
_______________________________________________________

Afton pushed the heavy door into the backroom. There was no echo, just a numb silence hidden in the dark. He turned on the light to see a dozen of animatronics staring into nothingness. He sighed and went to the Rock Animatronics first.

"Alright, guys, it's time to wake up and entertain a bunch of annoying little humans." 

He turned the animatronics on one after another. Their eyes started glowing with life and followed Michael. He noticed that, but didn't comment on that. It was a norm for him already. Animatronics were made either of metal or very thick layer of plastic. The torsos of the old animatronics were covered in fur, but the new animatronics were completely smooth and cartoon-like. Inside, it looked much worse, of course. Ballora and Funtime Chica had voice mimicing devices that had to be removed, because they were originally used to lure children and scoop them afterwards. They don't speak anymore because of that which is a little sad, but much better than dead children all over the place. Some of them were so old that Michael had to order more plastic and fur to cover their endoskeletons that were looking out. Some of them just stay in the backroom all the time, because they are so badly damaged. Why does he keep them? Well, he does need all of them for his little plan. 

He almost finished when he caught Scrap Baby moving in his direction. She was looking exhausted, but it was very hard not to seem exhausted when you look like a customized chainsaw. 

"What do you want?" Michael didn't even bother looking at Baby. 

"Just... a little... question..." He didn't expect her to actually answer, although he had to expect that. They don't usually talk during the day, but Baby is a special case. She was one of the only animatronics who could actually think like a normal human. Mostly because they had actual human souls inside them. Michael shrug his shoulders. "It won't take you long to answer."

Michael turned around and looked at the other animatronics waiting to be let out. He opened the door and was left alone with Baby and other damaged animatronics alone shortly after. He finally took a look at the Scrap Baby. Her claw was clicking and she stared at Michael, as if she was ready to attack him and slice his smug face off. 

"Well... ask then. But make it short, I should open the pizzeria in like 15 minutes." He desperately tried to assert dominance, but he was more afraid of Baby than she was afraid of him.

"I heard your little friend talking about new... people... here. Isn't that a little bit risky for that little plan of yours?.." Her quiet and melodic voice made Michael shiver. She was right and the man didn't like it. He could risk people's lives. He should make it as little amount of people as possible. 

"I can deal with it on my own, Baby."

"You... no more call me Elizabeth... do you?" That hit hard. Does he call her Elizabeth? All that was left from her is the quiet voice and the green eyes. Nothing else. He couldn't call THAT his sister. That would be absurd. It was still painful to hear.

"You're not my sister. You're just a remnant of her stuck in a pile of metal and plastic. Nothing else" He turned away and walked to the door. He felt her look on his back, but he didn't turn back and slammed the door, leaving Scrap Baby in darkness.  
____________________________________________________________

"So she talked to you?"

Michael and Jeremy were sitting at one of the tables, while children were playing around. Afton slurped his cola and nodded.

"Weird, isn't it? I mean, they are always weird. But why would she care about your plan? She never did. She was always on your father's side..."

"I don't have any idea. And honestly, I don't care that much to bother anyway." 

He looked at the present box where Puppet was. She didn't show up the whole time, although children were calling her. Some parents came up to him earlier and asked if she was broken. He said he'll check on her, but he still didn't and he didn't really want to. She probably just wants some space after the lack of it in Lefty's stomach. He sympathized her the most in this place, so he left her alone.

"Sooo..." Jeremy leaned in. "What about hiring new people?"

Michael looked around.

"Ok."


End file.
